Ranger in New York
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Adam Park decides to visit New York city after stepping down as a Ranger, and figures he could use a break from all the monsters back in Angel Grove. Boy is he in for a surprise.


**A/N: Okay so a few things I want to explain before ya'll get to reading. **

**1. This is set right after the Slave Labor Graphics Gargoyles comic books, but you don't really have to have read those to understand what's going on, at least not in the first chapter.**

**2. I may have my Ranger history a little mixed up, so I don't know the exact year Adam stepped down as a ranger, but 1996 seems close enough for me.**

**3. I realize that in the Canon Power Rangers series Adam never tried using his Mighty Morphin' powers until In Space, but I may take liberties with that since, well, I wanna' have Adam morph.**

**That's all for now, be sure to review okay?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>New York, the November of 1996<em>

So far Adam Park was enjoying his visit to the big city of New York. It was just the change of scenery the young Asian American needed. Ever since his involvement with the Rangers in Angel Grove had come to an end, he felt that a much needed vacation away from all the giant monsters and Putty's was something he had deserved. Besides, he didn't want to be one of those people who sat on the side-lines and watched as others did most of the work. That wasn't his style.

Hence his decision to visit the Big Apple, even if it was supposedly infested with Gargoyles. The sudden sound of laughter caught Adams ears. It didn't sound joyous and happy, instead it sounded sinister and full of malcontent. Adam looked behind him, but still continued to walk, and saw three rough looking individuals who were probably up to no good. Tightening the grip on his black tote bag, Adam's walk turned into a sprint as he tried to loose the trio behind him. He could hear the sound of their foot steps as they gave chase. Adam turned a corner, hopping to elude them, but this proved to be a bad move. His unfamiliarity with the city caused him to go straight into an alley. An alley with a dead end. "Dang it." He mumbled as he started to turn around, but stopped when the three thugs blocked the entrance to the alley, and his only escape route.

"Well well well, what do we have here boys." Said one of the thugs. He seemed to have a brown buzz cut and a leather jacket. "I'm guessin' you ain't from around here Mac."

"Actually," Adam responded, dropping his tote bag behind him. "I'm not, just came in from Angel Grove."

The thug raised his brow, not really used to having dialogue with someone he was about to rob. What struck him as more surprising was where Adam had said he was from. "Angel Grove? Ain't that the place with all them giant monsters?"

"We also have a great Juice Bar."

"Well, we got monsters out here in New York too, though you ain't gonna' be around long enough to meet'em." The thugs began pulling out weapons, the one closest to Adam had a crow bar while the other two pulled out heavy looking chains. Without warning the one with the crow bar ran forward and swung at Adam.

Now if any of them had been paying attention to Adam in slightest, they might have noticed that throughout the whole ordeal he had remained calm, almost relaxed. They also might have noticed that his stance changed immediately to one used by most martial artists as soon as the thugs had pulled out their weapons. Sadly none of them noticed these things, which was why what happened next was so pitiful.

As soon as the lead thug went to strike, Adam closed the distance and blocked the mans attack at the forearm, and then quickly delivered a powerful strike to the thugs midsection with his elbow. The attack caused the man to fall backwards, clutching his stomach in pain. The other two thugs wasted no time, and were soon swinging their chains at Adam. He had prepared for this though, and quickly ducked both swings. He then swept his leg at them, knocking both of the thugs to the ground. While all three men were on the ground trying to figure out how one individual could have bested them, Adam kicked the latch door for a garbage bin, causing the contents to spill out and cover the thugs in a heap of stinking waste.

"Thanks for the show guys, but I've really gotta' jet." Picking up the dark tote bag, Adam leaped over the three dazed and confused thugs and made his escape out of the alley, a small grin upon his face.

Meanwhile, from up above...

* * *

><p>Broadway, Lexington, and Angela all looked down in amazement at what had just transpired in the alleyway down below. When they had been flying by and saw the young Asian American being chased by three recognizable thugs, they had begun to descend down to help. They stopped though when the young man easily handled the first thug with some impressive martial arts. Perched on the edge of the building, they continued to watch as the young man handled the rest of the goons, and even laughed as he covered them in garbage.<p>

"Hoo boy, that guy's got some skill." Broadway stroked his chin as he watched Adam make his departure.

Lexington nodded in agreement, thoroughly impressed with what he had just witness. "If more New Yorkers could do that, we'd be out of a job."

"Hmm."

"Something wrong Angela?" Broadway asked his love.

"I believe the man said he was from Angel Grove correct?"

Lexington blinked, thinking back to the beginning of the confrontation. "Oh yeah, I think he did. I guess when you live in a city that's constantly being attacked by monsters, you learn to defend yourself pretty quickly."

"Let's follow him." Angela said, standing up from his crouched position and stretching her wings out.

"Wh-what? Why?" Broadway's massive girth jiggled as he quickly stood. "We've already seen he can take care of himself, why follow him."

"He's interesting." Angela stated, as if that was all that needed to be said. When she saw the jealous expression starting to form on Broadway's face, she quickly added. "And there's not much else going on. With Brooklyn and Coldstone back, there's more of us patrolling the streets."

"She's right." Lexington said, standing up himself. "I think we've earned ourselves a little break." He jumped off the building and began gliding in the direction to which Adam had been headed, Angela soon following him.

"Hmmph, fine. But only because there's nothing else to do." Broadway reluctantly followed after Angela and Lexington, his face stuck in a permanent scowl.

* * *

><p>Nightstone Genetics was a relatively new company that had sprung up in New York. It was in fact a branch of the Nightstone Unlimited, and was made to study the human G-Nome and other various scientific research.<p>

Being relatively new, the company still had plenty positions open for people seeking employment, especially in the security department. This was a blessing for Adam Park, as he had worried how he was going to find work in the big city. The security job was a great find, and the pay it offered wasn't that bad either. Only thing to really complain about were the uniforms, which looked like short sleeved jumpsuits colored dark blue. On the shoulders each of the uniforms had patches of the Nightstone symbol, that of a moon beginning to eclipse. Besides the uniforms though, the job was cake. All Adam had to do was clock in and patrol the grounds for any suspicious activity. Pretty simple.

His little run in with the three thugs had caused him to be a little late for his shift, which caused the head of Security to be a little steamed.

"Park!" Samson Malone barked, his face nearly beet red from anger. The man was six and a half feet of pure muscle, with a shaved head and a black goatee. He also had a black snake tattoo running around his neck that seemed excessive to Adam. If it hadn't been for all the monsters and Lord Zed he'd faced in the past, Adam might have been intimidated by the man. "You care to explain to me why it is that you're late to your shift?" Adam was about to answer, but Samson cut him off. "Never mind, I don't want to hear your excuses. Just know that if you're late next time I'll fire you on the spot. GOT IT!"  
>Adam quickly nodded his head, and Samson dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Once Adam had turned the corner he let out a sigh of relief, glad to away from the tyrant. "And I thought Rita was loud." He mumbled to himself as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Adam took this moment to glance around at his surroundings. Most of the labs had big windows that allowed people in the hallway to peer in an look at what was going on. Others, as he had been told, were safely behind three feet of concrete and heavy steel-bolted doors. Adam had a feeling that those labs were housing some of the more dangerous stuff, and he made sure not to get too close to those labs. In the ones that he could see, they seemed to be testing on animals and insects, though none of it looked painful to wards the animals. From what Adam could see they were just taking blood samples from the animals, while they examined the insects under a microscope.<p>

Adam was so intralled with what was going on in the labs, he failed to notice someone rounding the corner, thus bumping into that person. The man was knocked down to the floor and the stack of papers he had been carrying scattered to the ground. "Oh man I'm sorry!" Adam knelt down and began gathering up the papers, then stopped as he looked down at one in particular. It read 'Goliath Project', and a had a picture of some big purple winged creature with glowing white eyes. Before Adam could read any further, the papers were snatched from his hands.

"Thank you, I'll take that." The man Adam had bumped into smiled at him, having already gather the other papers.

Adam sheepishly stood, scratching the back of his neck in worry. "Listen I'm sorry sir, I was watching the what was going on in the labs and I didn't see you coming-"

"Fascinated in the work here 'eh?" The man smiled, suddenly clasping a hand on Adams shoulder. "You seem like the sort of individual who'd be interested in a closer look at what goes on around here hmm?"

Adam blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure thing mister...?"

"Sevarius, Doctor Sevarius. Now mister," Sevarius looked down at Adams name tag. "Park, why don't you come with me down to my personal laboratory. It just so happens I'm in need of an extra pair of hands."

"Wow really? That's really cool Doctor."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine Adam. Believe me when I say that."


End file.
